Caught!
by maiistarr
Summary: Oneshot fic. At least for now. Summer and Seth kiss. Just read and review please!
1. chapter 1

One-shot fic. Read and review please! Thanks, guys!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth was sitting at one of the cafeteria chairs waiting for Ryan. He was listening to his i-pod, again with emo music. With his eyes closed, he started nodding to its beat.

Summer wasn't with her posse or Melissa. She was alone and was trying to find a seat for her to eat lunch. She caught sight of Seth and had no choice but to sit with him. She stood in front of Cohen, waiting for him to open his eyes and see her. But Seth was way too indulged with his music that Summer had no choice but to take off both earplugs. Surprised, Seth looked at Summer, who was standing up in front of him.

"Can I sit here?" she asked looking all pissed.

"Uhh… yeah. But wait, are you sure you want to sit here, with me?" Seth asked, looking around. He looked at her and smiled slyly.

"Ugh… I have no choice Cohen. Whatever. Why do I have to explain to you," she replied as she sat down in front of him.

As Summer was eating her lunch, Seth was looking at her intently, as if she was to be dissected like a frog in Biology. Summer caught him, "Will you please stop staring?! It is so creepy, if you must know.

Seth sat up, "Oh I'm sorry! Is it that bad when people look at you?! I thought you liked attention."

"Yeah, but not from an obsessive freak like you are," Summer nastily said. "You know what, why don't you just act like you don't know me and stick to your freaky music?!"

Seth didn't reply but looked at her while he listened to his i-pod again. Summer rolled her eyes. A few minutes later, one of Summer's ex-boyfriend was walking towards their direction. Afraid to get mocked, she quickly leaned over to Seth and kissed him. Seth was taken aback but still went with the kissing. After the guy has passed, Summer stopped. Seth was shocked. So is everyone.

"Wha..? That was for.." Seth couldn't seem to talk straight.

"Relax, Cohen, I just used you to get back to David. It's nothing," Summer replied as she looked at her ex's back. Just then, Seth stood up, got his bag and walked away. Summer caught sight of him, "Cohen? Where are you going? Cohen?" Everyone looked at her as she sunk into her chair, her food half-eaten and her heart half on the edge.

---------

After dismissal, Summer and Marissa caught sight of Ryan and Seth. Marissa approached her boyfriend and kissed him. Summer couldn't seem to look at Seth, just as he was to her.

"Hey! Are you guys ok," Marissa asked.

"Yeah," both replied, half annoyed, half worried.

Summer looked at Seth, "You know what?! This is all your fault. If you hadn't tried to annoy me with your music.."

"My music?! Annoy you?! I was the only one listening and it was you who started to kiss me," Seth argued.

"Wait, wait! You guys kissed," Ryan asked.

"Yeah," both answered quickly. They looked at one another and started to fight again.

"Look Cohen, the kiss did not mean anything. It just so happened that you were the only guy closest to me at that time and I had to do what I just did. Trust me, it did not mean anything. I didn't even feel a thing," Summer was quick to argue for her side.

"Maybe for you it didn't but for me, it did," Seth confessed. Marissa and Ryan looked around as people started to watch what was going on. Their voices were getting louder, so are the spectators curiosity.

"What do you mean to you it did," Summer asked with caution. Seth was leaning over to her as she tried to move back. "Cohen, what happened was just a sudden reflex-defend action." They were inches apart. Summer moved back. "Seth," she whispered.

They kissed. Summer's eyes softly closed. Everyone was shocked by what they just saw. Seth Cohen, the geek, kissing Summer Roberts, the goddess. Everyone was at awe, including Marissa and Ryan.

After a few seconds of the passionate kiss, Summer went back to reality and pulled back. "What are you doing?"

Seth looked at her, straight into her eyes. "I love you, Summer. I have ever since I met you."

Summer couldn't believe what she just heard. She ran towards the other direction, leaving everyone, including Seth Cohen, clueless about what's going to happen next.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so what do you guys think?! Should I continue or leave it that way? You guys give me the go-signal…


	2. After the kiss

Oh my gosh, I can't believe you guys would want me to continue. Reviews really rocked! Anyway, sorry for the wrong name thing- Melissa. It's supposed to be Marissa. Forgive me, please.

I hope you guys like the 2nd installment. Enjoy the story…

-------------------

"Hey Coop," Summer said on the phone. She was walking around her bed like she just couldn't stay put. She hadn't changed her clothes and it was very unlike her. This day seemed longer than ever, not to mention weirder and unbelievably crazy.

"Summer, what happened?" Marissa said with concern for her friend. She was in her own bedroom as well, combing her hair in front of the mirror.

Summer was walking back and forth, "Do you think I have any idea?! I was shocked, humiliated, embarrassed."

"Humiliated? Embarrassed, I can understand why but humiliated?! About what?"

"Duh, Cohen totally confessed his feelings for me. A geek just told me, in front of the whole student body, that he loves me. What can top that as the most humiliating thing ever," Summer replied. She was, of course, saying her feelings, but inside, she really had this chest thumping like crazy. She never felt this way before, especially not with Seth Cohen.

Marissa walked up and sat on her bed, "I don't get you. Seth just spilled out his true feelings for you and you treat it as a way to embarrass you. Honestly Summer, can you tell me that you don't have feelings for Seth Cohen?"

"Uhh…" Summer couldn't tell Marissa. Well, yeah, they've been best friends since, like, ever, but that doesn't give her the go-signal to just 'fess up.

"Well," Marissa asked.

"No! Of course not! Why would I ever like a freak like he is? That would be so unlike me," Summer's voice was shaky yet she sounded still sure of herself. But her face, totally could tell that she was lying.

Marissa sighed, "Summer, I wonder when you'll ever be true to yourself. Just when you need someone to actually talk to, I'm here for you. I got to go, Ryan's here."

"Yeah, sure, whatever! 'Night Coop," Summer hang up. She sunk in her bed. She took a deep breath then touched her lips. She closed her eyes as she remembered how that kiss with Seth was. _It was soft yet tender, bitter but sweet. It felt so right because he was so sure of what he was doing. I cannot believe Seth Cohen kissed me… and that I actually liked it. _ She thought to herself, then opening her eyes, sat up, took her clothes to take a bath and giving her self a snap back to reality.

Seth was at the kitchen, in front of their fridge. He was tapping his right foot and can't seem to decide what he will do – about the fridge and about what just happened in school. Ryan was sitting at one of the chairs, observing how Seth was reacting. He coughed, "Uhh… Seth. Do you have any plans of closing that door? You've been staring at it for, I dunno, 3 minutes?"

Seth closed the fridge. He sat in across Ryan and started talking, "Why is it that when I lay my feelings on the line, I always end up clueless. I don't get it! She kissed me, and it just wasn't a plain kiss. It was with passion- filled with so much emotion." Ryan sat up straight, glanced at his watch and nodded at Seth. "Seriously, Ryan, you and Melissa have taken the step of getting serious, all with the 'I love you's' and all that. Why is it that when I try to take that step with Summer, I always don't want to see the end of it? I'm the one who takes the risk and ends up being the one who gets hurt."

Ryan walked up to him and patted his back, "Maybe she's just scared of her true feelings for you. Maybe she's just waiting for the right time. Maybe she didn't realize you'd love her the way that you actually do."

Seth looked at his brother. He took a heavy sigh, "Then I guess I won't be able to take another risk anymore. Maybe I'm getting tired of falling and getting stumbled by a hundred reasons. Maybe I'm just sick of… of… loving her and not having her." He stood up and looked back at Ryan before he left him, "I guess that's my last call."

Ryan was astounded by how mature Seth was with that conversation. _I guess he's really hurt this time_, he thought.


	3. The waiting

Seth was sitting on his chair in Bio class. He looked calm for someone who has been, all of a sudden, the talk of the town. Seth Cohen was the definite head turner and the hottest guy in the campus. Every single girl he passed seemed to be hitting on him. Knowing Seth, of course he noticed, and kind of felt proud about it. But then, that morning, he was still very much confused on what will happen between him and Summer after the kiss. But one thing was decided, he will talk to Summer when he sees her.

Summer was all dressed up and good to go. She, as always, looked hot. But then something just was stopping her from going to school. It was all about the incident, the kiss with Seth Cohen. Before she even got up from bed, she thought of a lot of things concerning her and Seth. She felt different around him after that incident with Anna leaving. She especially thought that she was kind of the one at fault why the couple broke up. She knew she liked Seth, but not as much as she does right now. Every time she sees him, she feels all tingly inside. But she never showed it to anyone- she was too scared of being labeled as "the girlfriend of the freak who listens to emo rock music".

Bio had started but Summer still wasn't around. Seth figured that she'd probably hide and not go to school to face him. He knew how she played her cards so it wasn't a surprise to him. But then, he couldn't help but wish that she'd go to class. He wanted to talk to her badly. Seth was ready to… let her go. But every time he thinks about it, a part of himself falls apart, more of like his heart sinking to death. He didn't want to let go because deep inside, he wanted something to still happen. It's understandable considering that this was the girl he's loved since ever.

Seth asked for a sign. If Summer goes to school before their Biology class is done, he won't let go and take another chance. But if she doesn't, then he'll just have to accept the fact that they really aren't meant for each other.

Summer glanced at her watch, sitting on her car. It was 8:45. 15 minutes to go for Bio class. She was still torn, undecided if she should go or not. Part of her wants to go to the mall and just indulge in shopping while the other forces her to go inside and attend the one class she'll be having with Seth for the day. She took a deep breath and got out of the car with her bag. As she slowly walked towards the school gate, she stopped. She couldn't seem to face the guy that gives her the shivers. She ran to her car and went inside. She sat on the driver's seat and took a deep breath.

10 minutes after before this class ends. Seth couldn't concentrate. He couldn't seem to think straight at this very moment. In the middle of their discussion about DNA replication, Seth was subconsciously talking to himself while glancing on his watch every 5 seconds. Just as their teacher was about to wrap things up, she saw Seth and decided to ask the very much 'attentive' boy in class during the hour.

"Mr. Cohen," she called. Seth snapped and sat right up. "Can you tell me what the transcription in DNA replication means?"

Seth slowly stood up,_ how could I think straight when it's 5 minutes before the bell_, he thought.

Just a few minutes before the first bell rings. Summer, still under pressure and still undecided. She takes a deep breath and looks at her watch as it ticks time away. Summer wants to cry but she won't. She takes a long deep breath, closes her eyes and finally made up her mind.

"Uhh… whatever!"

Just as Seth was going to answer the question, someone enters the door, leaving him speechless while his jaw dropped to his knees.


	4. What happens now?

"Ms. Roberts, can you explain to me why you decided to come to class on such a… prompt time?" their teacher asked as she strolled towards the direction of her seat.

"Ms. Periwinkle, I am so sorry for being late. I had to attend a very important appointment about my… uhh…" Just then, the bell rang. Everybody stood up as their teacher went,

"That's it for today! Read about Meiosis and Mitosis for an oral recitation next meeting."

Summer looked kind of relieved. She turned her back and saw Seth right before her. Her eyes widened and she felt all light-headed. The sight of Cohen just makes her melt with the summer air.

"So…" Seth said.

"So…" Summer answered.

The two looked kind of conscious with one another. It showed through their actions and the movement of their eyes. They were the only ones left inside the room. There was silence and it was making them become deaf.

"Uhmm… about yesterday," Seth continued.

"Yeah," Summer nodded, as if she already knew what he has to say. "What about it?"

Seth couldn't seem to look at her straight in the eye so his eyes were moving in several different directions. "I'm sorry about that."

Summer looked shocked. "What do you mean you're sorry? For what?"

"For kissing you in front of everybody. And for announcing my true feelings and emotions towards you," Seth replied. "I know it embarrassed you but it just came to me to do what I just did."

Summer was now looking straight to his eyes. Seth was trying to avoid the eye contact but his will power was way much lamer than that of his true feelings for Summer.

"But did you mean everything that you said?"

"Yes. Surprisingly, I did. And I am actually telling you all this when I'm supposed to be covering up for it." Just as Seth was about to continue, Summer leaned over and gave him a kiss. And it wasn't the lustful kind of kiss. It was more of pure and sweet. It was passionate and filled with so much emotion. Summer pulled back slowly.

"Are you sure you want this to happen?" Seth asked, still floating, eyes closed and all that.

"More than anything," Summer smiled then leaning over to kiss Seth again.


End file.
